Cupitine: A Love Story
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: This is the story of how Cupid and Valentine fell in love and kept that love strong, despite their differences and distance. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: Okay, guys. Here's my newest fanfic project, Cupitine: A Love Story. It takes place after the movie, Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? It's a story about how Cupitine came to be. Hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Operetta just finished writing her latest music piece. It was absolutely to die for and she knew her father would love it.

"I have got to send this to Dad," Operetta said to herself.

"Amazinnngggg sonnggg!" a voice hollered out.

Operetta turned and saw Holt standing in the doorway of her studio and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed the sound of some killer tunes. Yeahhhh!"

Operetta just rolled her eyes and said, "I have a class I gotta get to now so bye."

Much to her annoyance, Holt followed her through the catacombs up to the main floor of Monster High. Once they reached the last set of stairs, Operetta saw a shadow quickly move and an awful smell followed it.

"Ugh. What's that revolting smell?" Holt asked as they both squeezed their nose to prevent from smelling it.

"I dunno, Holt, but let's leave before my lunch comes back up." Operetta answered.

Holt nodded and they ran up the remaining stairs.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Draculaura answered.

"Are you feeling okay, 'Laura? Is everything alright? Do you need to come home?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm okay."

"If I get my hands on him, I swear I will pound him into the next century! Then I'll..."

Draculaura held her iCoffin in front of her fangs and said, "Daddy! Calm down!"

"I am calm."

She moved her iCoffin back to her ear and said, "No you're not. Valentine fell into the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor. We will be able to smell him far before we see him."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go clear my head."

_Click._

Draculaura slipped her iCoffin back into her pocket and shut her locker door and turned to head towards her next class.

"Draculaura!" Cupid called out.

Draculaura stopped and turned and answered, "Hey Cupid. What's up?"

"I'm sure you're sick of being asked this, but how are you feeling? Any side effects?"

"I feel light headed sometimes, but that's it."

Cupid nodded and said, "That's normal with love spells. You'll probably feel like that for a few more days."

"Thanks, Cupid, for trying to free me from Valentine with your bow."

"It was nothing. I'm just disappointed that it backfired."

"It's okay, Cupid. You tried. What more could a ghoul ask for?"

Cupid smiled and said, "It's why my dad sent me here, to make sure love prevails over all. It's the Cupid code."

"Speaking of love, do you have any one special?"

"Me? No. Cupid's don't generally date. If we do, it usually ends in disaster. Their family thinks we shot them with an arrow, or we put them under a spell, so it's just easier to not date and raise suspicions."

"I'm sure you'll find someone who isn't like that."

Cupid scoffed and answered, "That will be the day."

* * *

He walked around the catacombs, pacing the floor. He had to get out of here. It was driving him nearly mad to be here.

He entered the room where Draculaura had her Sweet 1600 and the tomato juice fountain was still there.

"Hopefully that will get this smell off of me."

* * *

Eros looked at the giant screen of the other worlds in his office and sighed. Monster High was doing wonderful when it came to love. Chariclo was doing a great job there. Unfortunately, the Fairy Tale World wasn't doing so great.

His wife, Psyche, came in with food and set them on his desk and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Chariclo is doing great at Monster High and I don't want to pull her from there, but the Fairy Tale World is almost out of love. The work I did there 20 years ago is all that's keeping it alive."

"Red and Badwolf?"

Eros nodded and said, "I may have to send Chariclo in."

"I'm sure she will understand. She may not like it at first, but from what you told me, I think she will adjust quite nicely."

Eros zoomed in and said, "I hope so. The Fairy Tale World needs her. I mean, look here. We have at least three potential matches right off the bat."

"I'll send Amora to get Chariclo. Now you quit worrying for a few minutes and eat."

Eros smiled at his wife's demanding manner and said, "Yes, dear."

Psyche left his office and searched for their youngest daughter.

* * *

A/N: Sooo? Let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
